


Learning

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-14
Updated: 2002-06-14
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Harry gets detention.





	Learning

"Twenty point from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter." The deep voice of Professor Snape echoed in the Potions classroom.

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived A Second Time and now seventh year student, raised his head from his textbook, trying to see the reason why he had just lost points for his House. 

"But I didn't do anything, Professor."

"That will be detention, Mr. Potter. After seven years, you should have learnt to take your just punishment without complaining. Report tonight at eight in this classroom."

A glimmer of understanding appeared in those green eyes. Harry ducked his head and hid the smile that was forming on his face. Yes, tonight was going to be an interesting night.

At eight o'clock sharp, Harry knocked on the door of his Potions class. He stepped in without waiting for a reply. His teacher sat on a stool behind his workstation. The older wizard raised his head.

"I see punctuality is still not a word you understand." Harry had learnt to dismiss the sarcastic tone back in fifth year, but recently that voice could not be dismissed. His hearing seemed to be directly connected to his cock.

Harry stalked toward the front of the room and sat in the first row, right in front of the Slytherin. "But I was on time, Professor," Harry whined.

Snape rolled his stool to where his student was sitting. He leaned closer until their faces were a centimeter apart. "Still answering back, Mr. Potter! I think I should teach you a lesson." 

Harry couldn't suppress the grin that spread on his face. "I'm sure I'll enjoy your lessons," he said seductively.

Severus rolled to his desk and went back to Harry's desk where he banged a thick book. "You'll spend the night reading the dictionary. That should improve your vocabulary."

Harry looked at the book in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding, Severus. I lost points to spend the night here and now you want me to read."

"My, oh my, what little trust you have in me, Harry." Severus opened the dictionary and casually flipped through it. "Adhesive. Use it in a sentence."

Harry was angry. He wanted to skip this stupid game and throw himself in the huge bed that filled Severus' room. He looked up at Severus, but a raised eyebrow told him that his teacher and lover would not give in.

"Adhesive," Harry repeated mechanically. "I feel an adhesive dread when I hear your voice."

"Yearning." Severus traced Harry's jaw with a finger and a moan escaped the young wizard.

"Because when I hear your voice, I have a yearning to be in your arms." Harry's voice was less steady with each passing moment.

"Hands." Severus looked straight into those emerald orbs, while his hands unfastened Harry's robe.

"I love the way your hands move over my body, teasing, pinching and caressing, making me feel owned and loved." Harry licked his lips unconsciously, never taking his eyes off of his lover.

"Lips." Severus pushed the robe off Harry's shoulders. He was happy to notice that the boy was bare-chested. He was even happier to notice that Harry was staying still, playing along.

"I shiver when I feel your lips brush my skin. I moan when your lips fasten on my neck. I scream when your lips close around my cock."

"By Merlin, three sentences. Your diligence must be rewarded." Severus grabbed Harry by the back of head and pulled the Gryffindor close. The Potions master teased Harry's lips, willing the younger wizard to surrender to the kiss. When Harry finally gave up, Severus moved away and bit his lover's neck.

Harry yelped in surprise, but willed himself to stay still. A very difficult task to accomplish with his throbbing cock pressing against his trousers. 

"What a good boy!" Harry's cock twitched at the words. The teenager was losing all of his control. He just wanted to be bent and take for the ride of his life.

"Beg." Severus saw the lust in Harry's eyes while he slowly unfastened his own robe.

"Oh God, please, hurry, Sev." Harry wanted to see his lover naked and hard. He wanted to feel Severus' cock drive through him, splitting him, making him feel complete.

"I don't think that's a sentence, Mr. Potter. Pay attention or I'll be forced to conclude our lessons."

"It's hard to think when all my blood supply is rushing southwards, Professor." Harry stressed the title to maintain the illusion. "Beg. I'll do anything you want, I'll plea and beg, just as long as you touch me."

"Strip." Harry sprang out of his chair. His unfastened robe fell on the floor. He unzipped his trousers and dropped them and his pants down to his ankles while toying off his shoes. He almost lost his balance and had to lean against the desk to prevent falling down.

Severus' lip curled at the eagerness his lover was showing, but he wasn't done playing. "I never told you to strip. If I remember correctly I asked you for sentences."

Harry practically jumped over his desk and attacked lover. His hands began to open the different layers of clothing. "You have too many clothes on." Harry whispered in Severus' ear, his hands never stopping. "I'll have to strip you butt naked, so that you can have your wicked way with me."

"Compound sentences. Aren't you trying hard to impress me tonight?" Harry gasped when those long fingers brushed his erection.

"I always do my best." And the Boy Who Lived was telling the truth. He had managed to take off the robe, the jacket, the vest, and the shirt that Severus was wearing in a few moments.

"Bed." Severus' voice was low and wanton.

"Hmm..." Harry bit Severus' nipple while rubbing the other with his fingers. "We'll be a lot more comfortable if we move this to bed."

Severus picked his lover up and carried him to the bedroom. Harry continued to tease Severus: his hands traveling over the muscular back, lips tasting salty skin, teeth marking his lover.

Severus carefully laid Harry on the bed and covered the slender body with his own. Harry raised his hips up, trying to get more contact, friction, anything and everything.

"Patience," Severus murmured in Harry's ear. His hands were brushing the shabby hair, while he kissed his young lover.

"I don't have any patience." Severus chuckled at Harry's statement. Foreplay was not something Harry was interested in, or maybe it was simply the fact that he was a teenager and always ready, willing and able.

Trying to get his point across, Harry wrapped his fingers around his own cock and began to stroke himself slowly. "Won't you give me a hand, Severus?"

Severus' hand grazed Harry's fingers, before moving past Harry's erection. The older wizard pressed his palm against the swollen sac while his fingers made their way to Harry's crack and began pressing against that tight entrance. A finger slipped easily inside.

A raised eyebrow. "You planned ahead for once, Mr. Potter. Oiled and ready to be used. You deserve points for such foresight."

Harry flipped them over and straddled Severus' hips. "Do shut up, Sev!" The Gryffindor guided his lover's erection to his opening and pushed down. They both groaned. 

There were no more words, no definition, nor sentences. The room was filled by groans and moans, skin hitting sweaty skin, bedsprings squeaking from the hard ride, headboard hitting the thick wall stone.

Harry was moving faster and faster, closer to the orgasm that had been building up for the past hour. Severus grabbed his lover's hips brutally and helped Harry move faster, go deeper.

Harry came with a scream. Severus felt warm seed cover his stomach, muscle clench around his erection, his toes curled and he came just as hard as his lover.

They lay down, spooned against each other, ragged breaths that hadn't return to normal. "Cigarette," Severus managed to say, still panting.

Harry moved to the edge of the bed. He opened the first drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a pack of Marlboro. He put two in his mouth and lit them. He handed one to Severus. Grabbing an ashtray, he laid back down. "You need a good cigarette after a great shag."

Severus looked at his lover and burst out laughing.


End file.
